pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis Just as they find the Mega Stone, the group faces a Team Flare grunt. X and Trevor go after him and learn some new info about the Mega Evolution. Meanwhile, Clemont tells Y what happened to her mother. Chapter Plot The Team Flare grunt reminds Tyrunt their mission is to obtain all Mega Stones, finding it annoying these children have arrived here when they picked up the Stone. Clemont uses the Aipom Arm to find the Stone, making the grunt avoid the arm touching him. The grunt tries to be careful, since he couldn't let his uniform get dirty, for he has worked hard and long to pay a million dollar fee to join Team Flare. The arm gazes the grunt, allowing Clemont and the rest to see this is a Team Flare grunt on the tree. Clemont has his Aipom Arm attack the grunt, causing him to fall down from the tree. The grunt feels they shouldn't have been hiding, since he and Tyrunt are bad at that. Trevor notices the Mega Stone at a branch on the tree. Clemont goes to seize it, but the grunt has Tyrunt chomp down the tree, causing it to fall down. With a strong push, Tyrunt causes the tree to fall down. Everyone dodges and X sees Tyrunt's jaw is very strong, even to chew through a car. Despite being under the tree, Clemont has obtained the Mega Stone. The grunt takes the Stone quite easily. X and Y attempt to stop him, but the grunt sends four Espurr, who release psychic powers, stopping X and Y. Clemont asks them to go after the grunt, as he does not want the efforts go to waste. X goes with Manectric and Trevor after the grunt, while the rest send Kitty, Croaky, Fletchy and Corphish to stop the Espurr. Y sends her Rhyhorn, who lifts the tree to save Clemont. Clemont wonders if this is her Rhyhorn, for he saw his mother the other day. Y is shocked and demands to know every detail. X and Trevor go after the grunt, who is near a mansion, the Parfum Palace. Trevor fears this may be the Team Flare's HQ. However, Manectric runs, causing X and Trevor to land on it and ride it. They go after Tyrunt, who hides in a bush maze. As X tries to find Tyrunt, Tyrunt jumps and takes Kanga's Mega Stone. Y tries to get info from Clemont. Clemont reports he and his friend saw Grace at a stand, but was soon taken by four people, who also were dressed in red clothes. In a house, a punk looks outside and is warned by Bill to pay attention. The punk, Cassius, replies he saw some trouble. Cassius tells Bill he knows all the stuff, since he maintains the Kalos storage system. Cassius replies to Bill he needs more milk, humiliating his Goldenrod accent. Cassius closes the link, telling his friends they have to go out and see what is the trouble outside, for it is not in their nature to ignore what is standing in front of them. Trevor sees the grunt led them into this maze to confuse them and steal the Stones. The grunt, standing on a fountain, confirms Trevor's words, having the Kangaskhanite and Manectrite. The grunt is amused they don't know the names. He claims every Pokémon has a corresponding Mega Stone, like the Kangaskhanite, which can only Mega Evolve a Kangaskhan, corresponding to the Mega Stone's color. The grunt humilates them, finds it unlucky they both have Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, yet he has both the Stones. X thanks the grunt for revealing this info, knowing it will be easy to obtain from this one. X sees Manectric followed them from the Prism Tower because it wanted the Mega Stone. Trevor realizes this is one of the Pokémon that powered up the Prism Tower and watched X battle the editor-in-chief. X asks Manectric does he want to battle by his side, which Manectric happily confirms. X rides Manectric, calling it Elec, to attack. Trevor is surprised not only about the fact there are different Mega Stones, but that X senses others in intense battles. Trevor tries to understand X, who locked himself up in his house, away from other people. And now X has sharpened his perception quite well, and is quite skilled at Pokémon battling. He finds it quite fascinating his instincts haven't led him somewhere wrong. Trevor finds it also interesting he can sense X winning this battle, for the Mega Stones, as X orders Wild Charge. Debuts Character *Cassius Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters